In a typical multimedia presentation, video, audio, and/or text may be presented to an end-user. Tools for creating such multimedia presentation generally create a file (e.g., an MP4 file or a SWF file) that can be transmitted to a client device so that the client device can play the multimedia content encoded to the file.